bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 146 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the 7th Division | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = 7th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Sode no Yorunemuri | bankai = Unknown | resurrección = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} :"A burning love hidden in her few words." - Seireitou-shisho Kimiko (后子, Empress Child), is a former member of the Order of the Vizards, currently a member of the Impero Nascosto. Appearance Kimiko is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her late twenties or very-early thirties. Her hair, which not only falls down to just above her ankles but also has part of it tied upwards in what appears to be a topknot, is pearl (Similar to Seireitou's), and her eyes are a crystal silver. Personality Kimiko is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance; she particularly believes in following orders from Seireitou without question, to the letter. She seems infatuated with Seireitou, as shown by her anger at Seireitou's love with Senka. However, this 'love' has carried over to her absolute loyalty to both Seireitou and the Order. She tends to say "Sorry!" in a mocking tone after insulting somebody. Kimiko and Jae, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Kimiko comments about being lonely after Jae's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. In battle, Kimiko has a serious, cold, boastful, arrogant, overconfident, overly proud personality and she doesn't hesitate to impose her authority over others, as shown when she takes the role of leader from Seireitou during his absence, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful members (Temakaki and Alastor) to disagree. Synopsis Power & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kimiko is presumably one of the most proficient swordswomen in all of Reiji Maigo. She is a highly adaptable combatant as she is seen to be ambidextrous, meaning that she is able to switch hands between the her sword. Kimiko also swings with more strength in her right hand then her left. However, she can easily switch or balance the strength between her two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest members in the Order as well as a Previous High Marshal in the Zero Division, it is safe to assume that Kimiko has tremendous spiritual power. She is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Seireitou as most people would be in such a situation. Enhanced Durability: Kimiko has the ability to survive seemingly unscathed from devastating attacks after taking on Seireitou, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Reiji Maigo in terms of destructive power. She was also able to withstand a cero at point blank range from a Draziv without any serious injuries. Flash Steps Master: She is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a former High Marshal. She notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove the Captains fighting before and return back, commended even by Sydonay prior to battle. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Sode no Yorunemuri that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Sode no Yorunemuri (spirit). Sode no Yorunemuri (袖の夜の眠りの, Sleeve of Night's Slumber) is the name of Kimiko's Zanpakuto. It looks like a ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". When sealed, It possesses the ability to narrow the focus of the wielder, minimizing the impact of distractions. She can also reverse this, therefore on the opponent, will cause her opponent to easily lose focus during battle. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Resound", it takes the form of a chain with two weapons connected to it. Two of the weapons appear as two longblade katanas weilded by hand, with the chain connecting them by the hilts. :Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Okimika (残り火巫女, lit. Ember Priestess) is a mysterious being that lives within Kimiko's soul. When she battled her inner Hollow for control, she had won, but at the same time, the Hollow succeded in completely destroying Kimiko's Zanpakuto. This led to Kimiko growing a new being within her, similar to a Kinenbuke's Niban self. Okimika possesses her own physical form that is only usable when Kimiko switches places with Okimika, in the same way a Kinenbuke switches places with their own Niban selves. * Arrancar Abilities: Okimika seems to possess powers that a normal Arrancar, Espada level, seems to possess. She can use Cero, Sonido, Garganta, and even Bala. She even seems to possess a hierro of amazing properties. * Fire Manipulation: Okimika seems to possess fire control and manipulation. She is able to shift fire into various sizes and shapes, from small embers to large tsunamis of flames. She can even convert the temperature of the fire from red/orange to blue to white. She can easily fire off fireballs of immense reiatsu from her fingertips or palms, even her fists or feet. * Vast Spiritual Power: Surprisingly, similar to the Sairei no Kitsune's presence in Seikyo, Okimika can offer Kimiko any of her reiatsu which seems to be almost infinite in full amount. However, Okimika lacks the skill that Kimiko possesses and cannot easily direct the flow of the energy, meaning she is unable to give Kimiko too much at a time. Quotes * "Impossible..."